grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Elmer Sglue
Elmer Sglue was once a young normal boy who was a kindergarten student until he was picked on by bullies for eating paste, including one of the Powerpuff Girls, Buttercup and was mutated in an accident after eating contaminated paste, altering his body into living substance. Years later on he has developed the strong urge for revenge against all those who bullied him in his childhood, especially Buttercup the most. Appearance As a young boy, he had been like any other child. Small, scruffy hair, fair skin, and wore glasses. Years later, he would become a white paste substance with glasses on him, a green glowing mouth. He is rather huge but can alter size if he so desires. Personality Before he had been a rather nice kid if a bit shy and awkward. During his bullying days though, he would feel isolated and take comfort in eating glue, which would cost him when he didn't notice a contaminated dust crystal in it. Years later, he would become twisted and warped with a need for vengeance. One focused on Buttercup who he attacked and would do anything to get revenge. Including harming those that gets in his way. Biography GrimmFall In the past Elmer would be alone and isolated from his piors in kindergarden. Being bullied for his habit of eating glue while also enduring their assults which included being stuff thrown at him. Buttercup being the worst always throwing paste at him being called 'Paste Eater'. One day however, after going home a Grimm attack would happen with a truck carrying Dust is driving by. Buttercup would smash a flying Grimm onto the street where Elmer happened to be nearby at while also causing the truck to lose control and send a special Dust Crystal at him. A unique Toxic Green Dust Crystal no one has ever seen before, and would make its way onto the paste he usually eat. This would cause him to lose his humanity, as his very body morphed into the exact substance he always ate. Having to be forced into hiding everyone would assume he died as he was never seen again. In the present, he would see a video of the Powerpuff Girls and become angry, how the people cheered the false heroes, including Buttercup. At this point he decided it was time for revenge. Elmer would attack the Utonium household while the Powerpuff Girls were away, and leave taking Professor Utonium as his captive. He would take the Professor to a condemned neighborhood and when the girls follow the trail he left behind he attacked. He would fight the Powerpuff Girl in attempt to get his revenge on Buttercup, where he would reveal their history shocking Buttercup as like everyone else, thought he had died. He would nearly succeed in his vengeance, having grabbed his sisters but would ultimately be defeated thanks to a combination of Bubbles sonic attack and Blossom's ice breath. Becoming a frozen statue where later on he would be taken away to be placed in a special cell. Though afterwards his defeat would cause a strain between Buttercup and her family. Somewhere else, someone would find themselves interested in Elmer at his near victory of the Powerpuff Girls. Stating the High Commander would be pleased with this potential new recruit. Powers and Abilities As a mutant human, he has gained all the power one would find in glue. Though he would also gain other unique powers due to the Dust Crystal. Able to challenge the Powerpuff Girls, who are considerably stronger than the average Hunstmen. Adhesive: 'He is very sticky naturally, and it is very difficult to come off of him. He can place people and objects inside of his body, or have them pass through. '''Size Alteration: '''He can shift his size a bit, although his hands the most as seen when he stretched them and enlarged his fists. E'lasticity: '''He can stretch his form, but has only been seen doing it with his hands. '''Thermal Control: '''Seems to be tied to his emotions, as when angered his body grows hotter, bubbling which can harm anybody that may be inside him. '''Paste Shot: He can shoot parts of his body to entrap others. 'Regeneration: '''Due to his unique body, Elmer can quickly regenerate lost body parts, including his arm. '''Physical invulnerability: '''Even when getting attacked with a laser, he showed no signs of pain at all. Weaknesses While powerful, Elmer has shown certain weaknesses he cannot combat. Being weakened to extreme heat and cold, such as Blossoms laser visions which hardened his arm and destroyed it, or Blossoms Ice Breath which froze him solid. Bubbles Sonic Scream also worked well against him, as he was unable to concentrate on his form melting a bit. Relationships '''Buttercup - '''Elmer despises Buttercup for not only bullying him when they we're little kids, but also blames her for the accident that caused his mutation. As such his greatest desire is killing her and making her suffer for vengeance. '''Bubbles and Blossom-'''While he didn't hate them, and even said he wouldn't mind having let them live, the second they got in his way he attacked. Stating that the least he could do was make it painless for them. Quotes * ''"I died when you and those bullies turned me into this!" Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mutants